metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Metroid Master/Metroid Prime Hunters 2: Dark Outcast blog page
Note: "I will update this blog from time to time to tell you how the game is progressing. Date of this post:''6/21/10 Well folks, Metroid Prime Hunters 2: Dark Outcast is officially under development. This game will use the engine used by Spore Galactic Adventures, a simulation type game created by Maxis. This game will be created by Metroid Master (that's me) and another one of my friends who owns Spore Galactic Adventures. This game is noncanon and will take place after the events of Metroid Fusion. If you like this or have any questions ask me on my talk page. Metroid Master ''Date of this post: ''7/2/10 I would like to give you a list of confirmed abilities that will be in the game. *Arm Canon Whack (A new move where Samus can whack people with her arm canon, not that she will run out of ammo or anything, I just thought it would be funny). *Missile Lancher *A close range version of the Ice Beam *Power Beam (ironicly, it has a purple color in this game) *A hovering type version of the Space Jump *Speed Booster (although it won't work like you would think it would) I'm also debating wheather I should give Samus regular jumping or the High Jump Boots. I will say which one in a future update. Samus will have all her abilities at the begining and won't get any more. I will try and make up for this by creating a dark, eerie, atmospheric game and an intense action game, kind of like how Corruption is. Metroid Master ''Date of this post: ''10/1/10 PHEW!!!! I am so sorry for not posting anything in forever, I've just been so busy lately. Since it has been a while a lot has changed about the project. *The title is no longer Metroid Prime Hunters 2: Dark Outcast, the title is now Metroid: Outcast, although it will still be the sequal to Metroid Prime Hunters. *The Design for Samus has greatly changed. *The close range version of the Ice Beam will be replaced with another close range attack that I like to call the Overcharge. *Also the hover type version of the Space Jump might not be in this game anymore. *The Missile Lancher was replaced with Super Missiles, so Samus will have Super Missiles for the whole game and not have to find it or anything like that. *The story is not quite done yet, but so far its pretty epic. There is probably even more that has changed, but this list is already to long. Also, be on the lookout, I plan to release a demo of what this game will be. I don't know the release date for the demo yet, I haven't finished it yet. Until next time... Metroid Master ''Date of this post: 11/24/10 Hello everyone. Once again, I apologize for not posting anything in forever. Again, I am just so busy with homework and, well just that, homework. On with the update. *Actually, there is not much to update you about at this point. I have been working on the demo/main game when I have the time, but overall production is going pretty slow. Thats about it, I wish I could give you a good update, I apologize. I'll update this with somthing better in the future. See you guys later. Metroid Master Category:Blog posts